Gabrielle
by gabbiesuperwholocked
Summary: Meet Enjorlas and Eponine's daughter, Gabrielle. She works at a local opera house, and dreams of being centre stage. (ON HOLD)
1. Chapter 1

**This story is after the revolution. It is focused on Enjorlas and Eponine's daughter, who I based on Christine Daae (movie version). It starts sort of like POTO, I mean, she's an Opera singer who sings the songs from the movie, but there's no Phantom or really anyone in her way... It's just her story on how she will do anything to be on centre stage. Kay?**

***ma petite fille ~ my little girl**

**Note: I portray Gabrielle as a 17 year old**

**Please review...**

I walked off the stage with the other dancers, where we followed eachother to the small dressing room we shared.

I pulled myself from the crowd over to the corner, where I took off my revealing costume, trying not to look up at the other girls, who were stripping who seemed to be almost enjoying it.

In my case, I was trying to get the costume off my thin body as fast as I could.

I quickly grabbed my blue dress from my corner, and headed out the door, into the dark winter night, where the snow fell softly.

"At the end of the day it's another day over, with enough in my pocket to last for a week." I said, pulling my shawl tighter around me, and running for home.

~oOo~

When I reached my farmilliar front door, I let myself in, "Mamman!" I called, "Gabrielle, i'm in the kitchen!" she replied.

I hung my shawl on a hook by the door, and walked towards the kitchen, where my mother was cleaning the kitchen, and my father, reading a law book.

"How was practise, *ma petite fille?"

"Very good, papa."

"You should go to bed, my little madamosille." My mother said.

"I will."

My convorsations with my parents were very bland, since my mother stayed at home, and my father worked in poliltics, and I dreamed of preforming operas on a stage.

I said my goodnights and headed up to the bathroom, where I donned my clothes, and stepped into the warm bath.

Later, I wrapped myself in a robe, and headed to my bedroom, where I brushed my long, curly, reddish-brown hair, and braided it.

I put on my nightgown, and crawled into my bed.

"At the end of the day it's another day over."

Then I turned over and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, i'm back with the second chapter of Gabrielle.**

**Ella is Marius and Cosette's daughter, FYI.**

I woke up and could see the rising sun coming up from a distance.

I got out of bed, got dressed, and headed to the opera house.

On the way there, I saw my friend Ella, who was my parent's friend's eldest daughter.

"Gabrielle!" she called out, I turned my head and walked towards her.

"Bonjor, mon amie!" I said back.

She smiled and we quickly walked up the stairs of the opera house, and into the large golden doors.

We walked to the dressing room, and got ready for a long practise.

**ALL OF THE CHAPTERS OF ALL MY FANFICS WILL BE SHORT.**

**Please review. Here's a cookie if you do: (::) **

**Moosh!**

**-Gabbie**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with Gabrielle Chapter 3! I got 2 lovely reviews so I decided to get another chapter up for my Les Amis! Here's a cookie to tide you over while you read (::)**

**(I give out alot of cookies)**

I changed into my costume, and me and Elle walked out to the stage, where the instructor was telling us to stretch and lecturing us on balance. It didn't quite matter to me, I was naturally flexible.

Finally, we started to dance. The singers came on, and I sung along with the songs. Until the solo song, Think of Me, was to be sung. But... the lead wasn't here.

The stage manager came on "Genivive has, sadly, dropped out from the show, we will need a replacement. Anyone care to show us you could replace her?"

Then, Elle called out "Gabrielle could sing it!"

"Come forward then, girl."

I shyly walked forward, and the music started to play.

I cleared my throat and started to sing,

_"Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye, remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll try..."_

"That's good, you've got the part. Get your costume on."

I stood there, agog. "Pardon, monsieur?"

"Go get your costume on."

I quickly walked off stage, realizing now, I had my own dressing room. I'd have to ask Elle to grab my clothes.

Then it hit me.

I'm the lead.

**Yay|! Gabrielle got the part! Yes, I am using an opera from POTO, Since I don't know the names of any operas. This is not a modern day fanfic, FYI.**

**Moosh! Review please, my Les Amis!**

**-Gabbie**


	4. Ending the Story

**Yeah.. I'm ending this.**

**I can't think of anything anymore.**

**It's too much like Phantom and not enough Les Mis.**

**Yeah, so say goodbye to Gabrielle Enjorlas and Elle Pontmercy.**

**Bye bye!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing..**

**READ MY OTHER STORIES.**

**Loves,**

**Gabbie**


End file.
